Metal Gear Solid: The War That Never Was
by Boogiediamondz
Summary: A new prequel, it is based 5-10 years before Metal Gear Solid 3, as there are flashbacks. I don't even know what its about yet, so this description and the title are pending further installments. Please read and review! Thanks! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue, A new mission

I do not own any characters, other than ones of my own creation, and Konami owns the rest, other than parts of the story that i have made up on my own.

Metal Gear Solid: The War That Never Was

Prologue

Snake layed still in the tall grass, waiting for the enemy soldiers to retreat. He had been spotted, and everyone was on the lookout for him. He had been trying to make his way through a locked door, picking the lock, when a solider veered off of his normal patrol route to take a leak. Boy, was that a stupid mistake. He quickly disarmed the solider with his near perfect CQC techniques, as he was the second best in the world. The only one who was better, was The Boss. A woman. He couldn't stand the thought of being bested by a woman, but took it in stride, as she was his sensei, and respected her very much, after fighting side by side with her many times. He looked back on his times as a soldier, ignoring the fact that now he was merely a slave of the CIA, carrying out any and every task that they had set for him. Now was the time to reflect on his past, both good and bad, as it might be a few more minutes to a few more hours before the opposing faction ceased their search for him. He was well hidden, and had no fear of being found, so he relaxed, and let the stream of memories that was his brain take him away.


	2. Chapter 1, Iroquois and David

Chapter One, A Walk Down Memory Lane

It was 5 years ago, 1954, and he and Big Boss were in the after-math of second World War, and times were getting tough. There assignment was to infiltrate Russia, and find any possible informants that had fled from Germany. They had run out of food, and it was cold and drafty in his thin but versatile camo uniform. He was roughly 50 miles north of Big Boss, or Boss as he had so often called her, as they had taken seperate path's to increase productivity. They had both yet to find anyone short of Jew's fleeing internment. But just one child stuck in his mind. His name was David, and he was 16 years old, living with his family in a caring Russian family's attic, avoiding the Nazi's. But the thing about this kid, was his quick reflexes, his ability to see a flaw in someones stance, and his intelligence. When Snake conversed with the young man, David had showed much interest in his handgun, a M1911A1, and even asked to spar with him a few times. Snake obliged, and much to David's dismay, David ended up on the ground, dizzied and light headed, but managed to walk it off.

"You're too young, but you show promise," said Snake, with a surprised tone.

" If you keep in shape, and push yourself, you will make it very far, maybe even end up joining the GRU," referring to the equivalent of the American CIA, which is quite an acheivement in the USSR.

"But, you forget, Iroquois, I'm not interested in joining any orginizations that have to do with Russia. I'm from Poland, and I want to stick to roots," David replied.

Iroquois was a name Snake often used when discussing matters with civilians and otheres not affiliated with his job. He did not wish to use his real name, so he went under the alias of Iroquois.

"Fine then, do what you please, but remember, don't ever become the enemy that you flee," Snake warned.

"Die defending what you beleive in, not what someone else beleives's in."

"Yea, yea, stop preaching, I get enough from my mother and sister," David said, annoyed, as he had lived with his mother and older sister since his father had passed in Auschwitz.

It troubled David at many time's, not having a father figure in his life, but he had learned to deal with it. Perhaps it was the reason he showed such an interest in violence, and honing his physique. To exact revenge on those who had taken his fathers life. But maybe not, perhaps he was troubled in other ways.

"OK, well, I've got to get going now, David. I don't know the next time I'll see you, as I need to keep heading east. But I'll try to stop by," Snake said, as he wished his goodbyes.

"No, don't leave Iroquois! We've got that sparring session set up for tomorow, you said you would fight me!" David said, stubborn as always.

"But I can't, I've got to get going, I've got work to do. I'm sorry," explained Snake.

Snake never had much compassion for any other human being's, perhaps other than Boss, but he had grown attached to David, and it pained him to have to put the mission ahead of his self.

"OK, fine then, you can go. But you had better keep in touch. Stop bye before heading back to the states, ok?" the young man queried.

"OK, I will try my best. And don't give your mother and sister a hard time, they're trying to be there for you, and family's family, don't turn your back on them."

"OK," David said, in a sort of annoyed and whiny tone.

Just at that moment, David and Snake, who had been outside of David's house, heard an engine rev, and a canvas covered truck rounded the corner, bearing a swastika.

"Shit!" the men exclaimed, almost in unison.

Snake bolted down the street in the opposite direction of the oncoming truck, and David hurried to his backyard, to enter his house from the back door.

"You'd better come back, IROQUOIS!!!!!" David bellowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the chapters are short, but I will continue my work. Let me know if you like it. Future chapters may or may not be longer, I'm not sure, but longer chapters will result in not as frequent uploads and not as many chapters, shorter chapters will result in more frequenty uploads and more chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
